Don't Hurt The Damn Archangel Gabriel's Mate!
by Hana Verrier
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt and Gabriel gets angry and fucks Dean into oblivion. Dean x Gabriel, Top Gabriel, Bottom Dean, Established relationship, Smut, PWP


**Hello Darlings! It has been a while indeed but I am back with a brand new fic idea. This one is just a oneshot (I might make a long fic if you like this one, with context etc if I get a good enough response :)) Also, this will be JUST porn, in fact this oneshot is basically PWP. Enjoy ;)**

 **Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt, a generic vamp nest case, when one of the vamps manages to hurt Dean pretty bad. Sam prays to Gabriel, the only living Archangel, and incidentally Dean's mate. Understandably, Gabriel is pretty pissed. Read to find out why you don't hurt the Damn Archangel's Mate.**

 **Pairing: Dom!Gabriel x Sub!Dean**

It was meant to be just a normal fucking hunt goddamit. Find the nest, kill the vamps, save the people. But of course it just had to go all tits up. One of the vamps managed to nearly slice Dean from head to fucking toe. He wasn't dead, but he was critically injured. And to be fair it was neither his nor Sam's fault that the damn asshole vamp managed to get Dean to drop his machete, only to pick it up himself and slice Dean's chest. Panicked, Sam prayed to Gabriel, Dean's mate and the only living Archangel, who appeared instantly.

Gabriel took one glance at his hunter and snarled angrily, glaring murderously at the vamps and snapping his fingers, causing all the vamps to explode. He strode over to Dean, crooning gently as he pulled Dean into his arms. "Gabriel..?" asked Sam. Gabriel turned to him, growling loudly, before freezing to sniff Sam cautiously. His eyes, which had been glowing blue with Grace, cleared to their usual hazel. "Go back to the bunker. I'll bring him soon" hissed Gabriel before he flew off, Dean in his arms. Sam blinked a few times and huffed "Coulda least zapped me to the damn car..freaking angels" under his breath, before starting the long hike down the mountain to Baby.

 _With Dean and Gabriel_

Gabriel flew his mate to a nearby hotel, the penthouse to be exact. He gently set the unconcious Dean down on the bed, and placed his hand on his mate's head, healing him and waking him up simultaneously. "Ugh..Gabe? Where'm I?" groaned Dean, sitting up and holding a hand to his chest. Gabriel took a few deep breathes. "Duslingglass Hotel." he said grumpily. Dean crawled over to his Archangel, climbing into his lap as Gabriel sat against the headboard. Dean placed his arms around Gabriel's neck and nuzzled his cheek against the angels. "Gabe I'm fine, you healed me, I'm okay" he said, pressing kisses to Gabriel's jawline. Gabriel was still growling lightly. "They nearly fucking killed you, Princess" he snarled. Dean lowered his eyes as he kissed Gabriel. "I'm fine you saved me" he repeated.

With a growl, Gabriel flipped them, pinning Dean to the mattress, his left hand holding Dean's wrists securely above his head, the right gripping Dean's chin to look him in the eye "Never fucking do that again" he growled, before pushing his lips to Dean's in a harsh, bruising kiss. Dean moaned and kissed him back greedily, eagerly opening his mouth for Gabriel's tongue. "Gaaaabe..please fuck me" he whined. Gabriel smirked at him. "Oh Princess I'm not just gonna fuck you. I'm gonna claim your little ass, fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week, and make them bow legs even more bowed. You're not gonna be able to think of anything but my cock by the time I'm done with you." he whispered into Dean's ear, before sucking Dean's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling it lightly. His mouth explored the expanse of Dean's neck, his right hand moving from Dean's chin to his shirt hem, pushing his hand underneath it and playing with a nipple, pinching and twisting it until it pebbled under his touch. Dean moaned and expose his neck more, arching his back.

Gabriel growled again, biting down harshly on the area between Dean's neck and shoulder, before sucking a deep purple bruise over the mark. He repeated this on the other side, before pulling away, using his Grace to keep Dean's wrists where they were as pulled Dean's shirt over his head, leaving it to rest ontop of his wrists. He made his way down Dean's chest, laving at the nipple and biting them, leaving them glistening pink. He bit his way down Dean's chest, leaving hickeys scattered around. He clicked his fingers, removing both of their clothes, before lightly sucking on Dean's inner thighs. Dean wailed when Gabriel took a ball into his mouth, sucking it and rolling it around before moving to the other, and then descending to Dean's hole. He flipped Dean, pulling his hips up while keeping Dean's face mashed into the pillow, and greedily descended on Dean's hole, nipping and suckling his way around it, flicking his tongue inside, easing it inside to lick at Dean's insides.

Dean howled when Gabriel lengthened his tongue, using his enlarged organ to lick repeatedly at Dean's prostate. "Nnngh Gabe PLEASE I'm gonna come!" Dean wailed. Gabriel smirked against his hole, withdrawing his now normal tongue, and summoned the lube to him, squeezing some on two of his fingers and shoving them into Dean's greedy little hole. "YES GABRIEL YES!" screamed Dean, thrusting back on Gabriel's fingers. Gabriel pumped them into his ass, adding a third and stretching Dean for his cock. "Please Gabe in me, please fuck me, please" garbled Dean. Gabriel smirked again. "Baby I think you can beg prettier than that" he teased. Dean wailed "Gabriel please fuck me with your huge cock, take me, make me yours, PLEASE I need your cock in me, I'm a slut for your cock PLEASE" and with that, Gabriel lathered his cock with lube, before thrusting harshly into Dean, right to the hilt. They both groaned as Gabriel bottom out. "Fuck Princess you're still so tight for me" hissed Gabriel, pulling out only to thrust right back in. Dean moaned and pushed his back in time with Gabriel's punishing thrusts. "Gabe please more I need more" moaned Dean.

Gabriel pulled out and flipped them again, sitting against the headboard and pulled Dean down onto his cock. Dean screamed as the whole of Gabriel's cock dragged against his prostate, as he started to eagerly bounce on Gabriel's cock. Gabriel moaned as he thrusted up into Dean. "Yessss Gabriel right there yes yes YES" screamed Dean. Gabriel groaned as Dean's fingernails scratched long gauges on his back and shoulders. "Come for me baby come for me" moaned Gabriel. Dean bounced harshly a few more times before throwing his headback with a howl of "GABRIEL" as he came on long spurts on both their chests. Gabriel thrusted into Dean a few more times before biting harshly on Dean's neck, moaning a muffled version of Dean's name, thrusting shallowly a few more times as he came deep inside his mate. Dean collapsed Gabriel, who carefully pulled Dean off and laid him on his side, conjuring a butt plug and pushing it into Dean's leaking hole, keeping his cum in there as he spooned Dean, who had already passed out. He kissed Dean's neck gently, before tangling their legs together and falling asleep, comforted that his mate was safe and full of the Archangel's seed.


End file.
